Grey is the New Black
by RainWitch148
Summary: When Harry finds out that some people he loves are using his fame and his money for their own personal gain, he decides that his getting his own back- by going back in time, and claiming all his titles before they do, with help of new friends and a new love, he sets out to find the true meaning of friendship and bravery. Swearing, bashing, Spirit-bond and time travel
1. Chapter 1

**Okay, well hi guys know that I have stopped writing my Fire, Ice and Blood but I will still be continue it, when I am able to find a distant plot line :D while in the meantime please enjoy this one **** xx**

Chapter 1

**A week after the final battle **  


Harry looked from the bed; his glasses were on the bed side table, he looked at the cage that once held the beloved owl- Hedwig, he put on his glasses and walked to the window the sun shining away, he sighed as we remembered the events from the night before.

_Harry signed __**yet **__another book, Ginny was smiling next to him, her hand on his leg, she enjoyed the fame of being Harry Potters girlfriend, it was she how sorted this book signing, she enjoyed it all __**but **__all the __**girls**__ that came and tried flattering __**her**__ Harry, she loathed all the pretty blondes and the petite, brown haired women._

_Harry had enough yes he enjoyed the fact it was finally all over but was it really? _

"_Mr. Potter?" The new reporter asked Harry looked up "Will you be marrying the Weasley?" he asked _

_Harry choked on his water "well erm er well not really thought about it" he said Ginny was angered she wasn't expecting that answer, she was expecting the question when the reporter asked, she wanted the proposal in front of the whole world, to show those girls (or in Ginny's personal opinion those skanks) that Harry was __**hers.**_

_**Hour or so later**_

"_WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT?" Ginny screeched _

"_What?" Harry asked, "I'm not ready to get married yet, I've just defeated Voldermort and you expect me to Wed you straight away?" he said calmly _

"_AFTER EVERYTHING IVE DONE, THE BOOK SIGNING, THE QUIDDICH TRY-OUTS, THE AUROR MEETINGS, YOU WERE SUPPOSED TO OF ASKED ME THERE AND THEN, IN FRONT OF THOSE SKANKS THAT YOU CALL FEMALES, YOUR __**MINE **__HARRY JAMES POTTER," She screeched her face red as her hair._

"_WELL ITS TOUGH SHIT, I DON'T WANT ALL THE SIGNINGS, TRY-OUTS OR THE FAME OR THE MONEY, AND I WANT TO GO BACK TO HOGWARTS TO DO MY NEWTS. BE AN AUROR- THE __**PROPER **__WAY- AND I AM NO BODYS PROPERTY" he shouted back, Harry grabbed his cloak and left the Borrow._

Now

Harry sighed again as he dressed in the Leaky Cauldron, he had a meeting today with the Head goblin, he didn't understand the popular demand of him, from Ginny to Goblins he wished he could just rest and be left the hell alone.

Harry tugged down Diagon Alley, collecting his thoughts when he saw the Weasley's hung around George and Angelica's shop-

"Look mum, he never asked me, he just left I haven't any idea why he did," Ginny said

"Well, we have to find him, he couldn't have gone far," Mrs Weasley said

Harry hung back in the shadows to listen

"We have to find him" Ginny said, "the potion mum put in the food last night, would ware off by now"

"How long have you fed him that?" George asked

"Since his second year slowly" Mrs Weasley said

Mr Weasley shook his head, Ginny smiled

"Well dad, you did agree to the marriage" Ron said "You put Ginny up before she was even born"

Harry felt sick the people who was his so called family were using him for money, he was livid.

"Yes Ron and your allowances are being paid still, if you marry Hermione." Mr Weasley said

"Great, I'll ask her this afternoon," Ron said

"Well it better work, we need this money and all things Harry, We need those contracts, so we can finally have control, I've waited far to long for this" Molly said

Harry was beyond pissed; he needed to see someone- someone powerful and fast. Harry walked to the Muggle side of London, not watching where he was going, he walked in to the empty road, unaware of the danger that lies, a flash of green light from behind, Harry finally fell, his world erupted in darkness….

**Sorry guys, about the cliffy, but what do you think? Like I said Fire, Ice and blood, has been paused do to the lack of reviews, and I know that you've been reading, so am going to carry on writing this one and hopefully it should take off, like Fire, Ice and Blood did, but please review ****  
Cheers people, **

**Love RainWitch148**

**x**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey guys! I'm back **** how is every one? Good? Well as you know I'm neither blonde, nor rich so therefore I'm not JKR, so I don't own anything you good people recognise I own my OC so I hope you like her. Cheers people, here we go!**

Chapter 2

Harry woke up in a warm bed in the Leaky Cauldron, he had an ear splitting, head ache, and he wondered how he got here and who brought him here. Looking around the room he spotted tiny owl, who held a letter in handwriting which was very similar to someone he knows.

_**Hermion**__e _Harry thought, grabbing an ink well and Quill he wrote a long letter to the best Muggle born witch he knew.

Several days later he was in a somewhat happy mood as he was meeting Hermione in Muggle London, to stay with her, it took some convincing and a memory spell, to show her what the Weasley's were really like. Her parents both now retired Dentist were happy to have him.

Arriving at the Granger house hold, Harry saw Hermione in the front lawn gardening with her mother and another female who looked his age, she had black hair but in the sun it looked almost blue.

"Harry?" Hermione screeched and hugged him, Harry getting a large amount if hair in the face and mouth couldn't see the other female any longer, once Hermione let go the other two females smiled.

"Harry Potter?" Mrs Granger said

"Yes Mrs Granger, thank you for allowing me to stay" Harry said shaking her hand

"No worries dear, call me Jean, Hermione told me all about the Weasley's and what they did" she said Harry nodded and turned to the other female

"Harry meet my sister Nicola Granger" Hermione said

"Wow- I didn't even know hi" he said shaking her hand, Harry took a good look at her; she was small came to Harry's shoulders with sparkly light green eyes.

"Yeah I'm adopted, got the clearance last year, but by the sounds of it you were slightly busy, anyhow call me Nixie if you call me Nicola I will kick your ass" she said Harry laughed

"Well Hermione why don't you help Harry get settled in, and Nixie you're going to help me get dinner ready" Jean said.

Harry followed Hermione to the spare room. It was periwinkle blue and it had a wardrobe, cabinets shelves and a large double bed, which had cream covers and curtains, Harry went to the window which had a view of the small town Hermione now lives in.

"Come on I'll show you Nixie's room," Hermione said, harry followed her, they went to a door that sat in between, what Harry guest was the bathroom and either Hermione's or her parents room.  
"This is the best room in the house" she said

Hermione opened the door, and it had a stair case leading up, they went up the stairs and they were in a large room, which was painted white, it had a large bookcase, a large window with a sitting area underneath which was filled with red cushions, then there was a door then another large bookcase, and then a large painting of a bleeding rose, then it had another door, then on the far wall hidden in the background was a large bed with red and cream pillows, cushions, and throws, next to the bed was a dressing table which held a lamp and a large leather bound book. Behind Harry was the door and next to that was a wall filled with pictures of the Grangers, and some people Harry didn't recognise, in the centre of the room was a cream L shaped couch and chair which had a small coffee table and on the wall opposite that was a large flat screen TV, and next to that was a large book case filled to the brim with DVD's.

Once the tour of the new Granger house was done Harry and Hermione found themselves in Hermione pale pink room.

"Harry?" Hermione asked Harry looked around from the desk he was sat at

"Yeah?" he said

"Can I ask you something?" she muttered

"Sure" harry said looking confused, Hermione walked towards Harry and with every bit of confidence she lent down and softly kissed his lips, Harry was surprised but deepened the kiss. None of the smooching couple noticed that the room its self-disappeared and so did the couple in a bright shining light…

**Okay guys sorry I now another cliffy, please tell me what you think **

**A/N: **_**the next chapter is going to be slow coming as I have a broken laptop- no memory stick either, but my new one will be here in more or less a week, so I should update by end of next week the latest so sorry to leave you hanging- but it can't be helped, please review :**____** xxxxx**_

_**Rainwitch148 **_

_**x**_


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey guys sorry about the whole waiting game so here is Chapter 3, I hope it what you expected, and Thank you to all the people who reviewed this even after 21 of them I am still pleased, I hope this chapter explains a lot for you, sorry again for leaving you to hanging!**

_Previously: Once the tour of the new Granger house was done Harry and Hermione found themselves in Hermione pale pink room._

_"Harry?" Hermione asked Harry looked around from the desk he was sat at_

_"Yeah?" he said_

_"Can I ask you something?" she muttered_

_"Sure" harry said looking confused, Hermione walked towards Harry and with every bit of confidence she lent down and softly kissed his lips, Harry was surprised but deepened the kiss. None of the smooching couple noticed that the room its self-disappeared and so did the couple in a bright shining light…_

Chapter 3

"Hermione?" Harry groaned, he sat up, and looked around, he was in Nixies bedroom, laid on her bed, Hermione was next to him, out like a light.

"Harry?" a soft voice asked Harry turned to find Nixie on the end of her bed with a big thick leather bound book. She looked different somehow, but yet Harry couldn't put his finger on it.

"Hermione?" Nixie jumped and held her hand. "look Hermes, I'm really sorry,".

"Nix It's okay, honest" Hermione said sitting up.

"Look what the hell is going on?" Harry asked looking at both girls Nixie sighed

"Do you know what my name means?" she asked Harry who shook his head.

"Well my name is Nicola _Desta French_-Granger, my middle name is the Fairy meaning of _destiny,_I'm a _fairy, _not just any fairy, I'm _the_ fairy of destiny." she said Harry sat there shocked, he didn't know what to say.

Nicola sighed and got off the bed, and smiled she clapped her hands in a small hold and the looked at Harry and Hermione smiling, and her eyes changed, they were now a vivid sparkly green, and from her back sprouted two enormous emerald green wings, with swirls and stars moving around the wings. Her skin glowed, and sparkled in the sun light and her hair was longer than before and now black with green tips. She hoovered a few inches of the ground. When she giggled at the bewildered faces of Harry and Hermione, she shot towards the ceiling in sparks and green lights, and then circled the room. She stopped mid float holding out her hands "Your here because you finally broke the bond" she said her voice sounding very different from before. Harry could feel the magic radiating of her.

"What bond?" Hermione asked, finally speaking.

"The Spirit- bond, you know all the true loves first kiss" she said rolling her glittery eyes. Harry and Hermione looked at each other,

"Our-" Hermione asked Blushing

"Yes, _you're _first kiss. You know the one _daddy doesn't_ know about" she said giggling more as Hermione blushed deeper.

"Now you have a mission, both of you" Nixie said looking at them both

"What?" Harry asked

"Yes" Nixie said nodding her head "go back"

"Go back where?" Hermione asked quickly

"Go, back" Nixie said again "go back, make what;s wrong right, start over"

"Like as in _time travel_?" Harry asked

"No- well yes but instead of being _two_ Harry's there will be _one,_going back to where it all _started_" she said disappearing in a flash of light...

**okay guys chapter 3, let me know what you thing and BTW I don't own anything :) see you soon for more **

**Rainwitch148 **

**xx**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey guys, hope you engoyed the last chapter and I am hoping that this is going to be longer as thats what you want. Thank you for all the reviews, I love it all :)... if I get ought wrong sorry but I am following a Philosopher's stone script I found online I'll try and keep to the movie or book but I will come off a little because of my story lol anyway well on with the show... **

key:

_**thoughts – harry **_

_"__fairy_" – the fairy

**thoughts – hermione **

Chapter 4

"Ergh, Hermione I am really sick of waking up, in the unknown" Harry said, his voice sounded different, squeaker as in he never reached _puberty._

**_Oh shit _**Harry thought to what he asumed was his self

**Harry? **The voice of Hermione was in his head, his eyes shot open and he looked at the envrionment he was in. The same coloured walls, the same spider, and the same little door, and the same rasping of his A_unt __Petunia__. _

_**Hermione I think were eleven again? He asked **_

**I think we are but I dont get how we can commincate **

_"It's your bond you magic has boned together, your souls are now one, if one gets hurt so does the other."_

_**So if we die? **_Harry asked

**then the other dies H**ermione answered

"BOY" his Aunt screeched from the door

"Coming Aunt Petunia" Harry said

_I'd best leave _The fairy said Harry felt a tug in his mind somewhere as she left both Harry and Hermione to their own thoughts

**Harry you know what today is? **Hermione asked

_**What?**_

**The day we get our letters to Hogwarts H**ermione said harry could feel the excitement rolling off her

_**I don't get mine yet! Its Dudley's birthday so I get mine in a few more days **_

**oh **she said

climbing out of the small bed Harry got dressed and sighed

_**lets get this crap over and done with!**_Harry feel Hermione's emotions, angry love, and confusion

**God its so weird that I'm sat here with my parents again at this age**

_**I know **_Harry thought as he cooked the bacon

"try not to burn anything, I want everything perfect for my 's Dudley's special day!" Aunt Petunia said

"Yes Aunt Petunia," Harry said cooking the bacon

"Hurry up! Bring my Coffee boy" Uncle Vernon said

"Yes Uncle Vernon" Harry said putting on the eggs

"How many are there?" Dudley asked

"36" Aunt Petunia said  
"36, but last year last year I got 37" Dudley said going red

"Well some are bigger than last year" Vernon said

"I don't care how big they are" Dudley said getting redder in the face, Harry saw the tantrum coming so quickly handed them their breakfast and ate his quickly.

"Oh now now now. This is what were going to do, when were out were going to buy you two new presents! how about that pumpkin?" Aunt Petunia said.

Once everyone was dressed and ready they all headed towards the car and Uncle Vernon pulled Harry to the side.

"I'm warning you now boy, any funny business any at all, and there will be no meals for a week now get in"

They made their way to the Zoo, the day was going okay, Harry was enjoying himself more as he had Hermione in his head telling him about her life before Hogwarts and at 12 pm she received her Hogwarts letter. She also said something about McGonagall was coming to see her parents next week.

Harry was dreading the afternoon as they were in the reptile house, and he knew what was coming and he didn't like it.

They made there way to the house and Harry dreaded every second.

"Make it move" Dudley said

"Move" Vernon said tapping gently (well what he thought was gently)

"MOVE" Dudley screeched tapping harder on the glass at this point Vernon winces

"He's asleep" Harry said Dudley glared at Harry

"He's boring" Dudley sighed Harry looked back at the Snake and sighed _**here goes nothing **_Harry thought, he felt Hermione send him a small smile and a hug

"Sorry about him, he doesn't understand what its like lying there day after day, people pressing their ugly faces in on you" the snake blinks and looked up, Harry acted shocked, wide eyed he lent in closer making sure no one herd him

"Can you hear me?" he asked the Snake nodded "it's just I never talk to a snake before, do you I mean talk to people often" he asked the snake shook his head, "your from Burma, aren't you? Was it nice there? Do you miss your family?" Harry asked the snake the snake pointed to a sign that said 'bred in captivity' "That's me too" Harry said "I never knew my parents" Dudley spotted that the snake was awake and pushed Harry out the way and leaned on the glass, but Dudley realised to quickly that the glass wasn't there and fell head first in the small pond, the snake the slithered away, and thanked Harry. Harry was openly laughing at Dudley who was now trapped inside the snake enclosure with Aunt Petunia screaming frantically at Dudley, Vernon was glaring daggers and Harry felt Hermione laugh a few time as she saw what Harry was laughing at.

Once the Snake commotion died down, harry and the Dursley's went home after a full refund in Vernon's hand. Once in side Dudley and Petunia made there way in to the kitchen where she placed the heating on full blast. Out in the hall way Vernon had hold of Harry and he could feel Hermione winching in pain as she felt the hand grip Harry's hair.

"Ouch" both Harry and Hermione said

"What was that?" Vernon asked red in the face

"I don't know I swear it was there one minute and gone the next. It was like magic"

Vernon got angrier at the mention of the 'M' word and shoved Harry by the collar in to the closet and replied "there is no such thing as magic" before slamming and locking Harry in the dark.

**Okay guys, hope this long enough for you all, I'm gonna start by going chapter by chapter by the book and script, so hope its okay and please please review and I'll update tomorrow or after work1 – night shift urghh! not impressed1! but please review you know the drill I don't own anything you recognise love you! **

**Rainwitch148**

**xx**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey guys! welcome to chapter 5. let me just say I am really pleased on how well the story has taken off, i know it has got it flaws but what story hasnt, im not the perfect writter, nor speller but I am trying my hardest. I hope you all enjoyed the last chapter and i thank you all once again for all the reviews I have been recieving. Well you know the drill, i dont own anything you recogonise love you all! **

Chapter 5

Harry's punishment was longer than ever, he remembered it of course from the first but the second time around he felt as if it was longer. When Harry was aloud out he knew today was the day he was going to get something important, he tried his hardest not be be over excited but this time he had a plan. Hermione was going with her parents to Diagon Alley and he was going to meet her there. They discussed it when Harry was locked away.

Harry fetched the mail as told, flicked through the mail as before, folded and pocketed his own out in the hall. He handed Uncle Vernon the rest of the letters, and ate his own breakfast while listening to his uncle drown on about funny welk and bills.

"Uncle vernon?" Harry asked

"What boy" came the reply

"May I go to London? I'll be out of the way of Dudley" he asked fingers crossing under the table

"Why do you want to go there?" he asked

"Nothing, Just to check out the libary, before school" Harry said "I'll be good and not talk to anyone, I'll be out your way promise" Harry said looking up

"Fine" Vernon guntled "I'll drop you off, a few yards away from my office and you can walk the rest of the way but I'm not bring you back you can find the rest of the way home by yourself" Harry nodded and ate his breakfast quickly.  
By the time Vernon finished Harry was waiting by the door. Vernon gunted in Harry's direction when he climbed in the back of the car. With out saying a word they drove to London, 20 mintues later Vernon stopped the car and orded Harry out, grinning Harry climbed out of the car and watched vernon drive away.

"Excuse me?" Harry asked "Can you tell me where Steves Studios are from here"? **A/N i dont actully know what cd/record store the Leaky Cauldron is next to so made it up. **Harry asked a middle aged man in a suit and glasses, the bloke eyed Harry up and down and told him with a half smile.

With the instructions planted in his head, he got to Steves Studios with in the hour, and sure enough next door to it was infact the infamous Leaky Cauldron. Once Harry got in the warmth, he went straight to the bar.

"Exuse me, its my first time here and well I havent got a wand could you open the wall to Diagon Alley for me" Harry asked Tom, who looked him up and down and smiled a toothless smile

"Sure only this once though" he said "Follow me" Harry Followed Tom through the back, he whipped out a black grubby unkept wand from his apron and tapped three up two across.

"There you are Mr. Potter" Tom said harry glared at the man, and Tom just smiled and tapped his nose "secrets safe" he muttered before going back to the pub. Harry sighed and went further down the Alley, insureing no-one knew who his was, he head striaght to Grangotts and went inside, he spotted Hermione and her parents who were with Professor McGonnigall. He showed no intrest in them as he went to a free goblin.

"Excuse me?" he asked the goblin looked up "Do you know where i could get my parents will read from?" he asked

"Who's asking?" the Goblin asked rudley

"Harry James Potter" Harry simply replied

The goblin grinned evily and told Harry to follow him. The goblin lead Harry to a large cream room, all it held was a desk and few chairs and it also had a large window overlooking Diagon Alley.

"Sit here " he said "I will fetch Blane" the small goblin moved back through the door and Harry waited. Harry didnt need to wait long as with in a few seconds the first goblin came in and the second was slightly taller but he face had a lot of scars on.

" " the first goblin repiled "this is Blane" he said, the first goblin then went back to the counter leaving Harry and Blane alone.

Harry nodded and smiled, Blane eyed Harry, and smiled at him.

"Do you mind if we take a blood sample Mr Potter, it is just to prove who you are" he said Harry nodded and held out his hand.

Blane has cut Harry so fast, Harry didnt even feel a thing, he'd only realised when a large parchment was on the table and was filling it self out.

_Name: Mr Harry James Potter_

_Age: 11 _

_DOB: 31 July 1980_

_Parents: James Potter (deceased) Lily Potter formally Evans (deceased)_

_Non-Magical gardians: Petunia Dursley and Vernon Dursley_

_Magical gardian: Albus Percival Wilfric Brian Dumbledore _

_House: Lord of the Potter House, Lord of the Peverall House, Lord of the Evans (magic side) household and Lord Of Hogwarts _

_Powers: Parcelmouth, rest Unknown _

_Marriage contract to Miss Ginerva 'Ginny' Weasley signed by Professor A Dumbldore and Mrs M Weasley_

"WHAT?" Harry screached he knew the rest but the _marriage contract _to Ginny. Harry felt Hermione's burst of anger, what made matters worst is she had her wand in her hand at the time and set fire to mr Olivanders books on fire.

"Well Lord Potter, your parents will's are on a magical seal, Gringotts will find a way to brake it" Blane said, "Now as a Lord to 3 houses you are intiled to emancipation" Blane said

Harry nodded "i would like that thank you" Blane nodded and with a wave of two fingers Harry felt lighter. "There is a magical Block on you" Harry was confused at this "but we can find a curse breaker and see what can be done"

"Yes please Blane" Harry said

"Well what else? Ah yes well as you have accepted your lordship titles your vaults are now combined to your trust vaults as we have had some one take from this said trust vault only you by blood can access the vaults now everyone else is on a lock down. You have a total of five houses including Godric's Hollow and hogwarts itself" he said reading off another bit of parchment

Harry nodded "So I am the owner of hogwarts?" he asked

Blane nodded "Your the last living decendant of Godric Griffindor and Helga Hufflepuff, Your Aunt hasnt been able to claim the title of her ladyship of Ravenclaw because she is of non-magical blood, as you are Lily son and your aunt's nephew it falls to you. Your full title is Harry James Potter of Griffindor, Hufflepuff and Ravenclaw, Lord Potter of the House of Potter, Lord Peverall of the House of Peverall, Lord Evans of the Magical side of the Evan's House, and Lord and Procector of Hogwarts"

"Bloody hell" Harry whispered Blane nodded  
"Would you like to set up an accountant for the assets?" Blane asked Harry nodded #

"Yes i would like Rookwood" he siad Blane nodded and smiled

"Okay that would be sorted," Blane made a small note "now for your rings" he siad he got up and disapeared back through the door and reappeared moments later with a large bound wooden box, it was grey and it had a large picture of a dragon with fire burning the sidesm it looked a 100 plus years old

"Now Lord Potter place you right hand in the dragons mouth" Blane said smiling

Harry nodded and gulped, he did what he was told and on his middle finger he felt the warmth of what felt like breath, on his hand. Once it was cool again Harry removed his hand and on his middle finger was a large ring, with the Potter crest and moto.  
"Now just say thehouse you want showing and it will show" Blane said Harry nodded and tried it out it showed all four houses harry settled on the Potter ring and smiled at Blane,

"I will owl you a letter with any more details that you need to know " Blane siad Harry nodded and pulled his Hogwarts letter out,  
"Can i get some money out?" he asked with a smile.

Several moments later Harry stepped out of Gringotts with a bag tied around his neck, this bag was special because all you had to do was to say the amount you wanted and the bag would fill up with the right cash it also did this in the muggle world but Harry had disided to use a card for the muggle world.

Harry wanted to get Hedwig first, and so he set off for Eeylops Owl Emporium to fetch her. Once he had her he brought the nessassery books and a few extra ones just to be safe, he also brought potions things like couldren, scales and knives and a student starter pick (it was said the student starter kick for Slytherin was a lot more advance than the rest of the others so harry brought this one) he also brought a several compartment trunk complete with libary, defence room and a small bedroom. He went to Madam Malkin's for all occations and brought Hogwarts basics, a extra winter clock, a couple of sets of self ajusting dress robes, new shoes and trainers, some everyday wear robes, summer cloaks. All he needed now was a wand, and he knew just the place...

**okay guys this is the end of chapter 5, as i had to break the shopping down to two part sorry **

**Review please xxx**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey guys! welcome to chapter 6. let me just say I am really pleased on how well the story has taken off, i know it has got it flaws but what story hasnt, im not the perfect writter, nor speller but I am trying my hardest. I hope you all enjoyed the last chapter and i thank you all once again for all the reviews I have been recieving. Well you know the drill, i dont own anything you recogonise love you all! **

Chapter 6 

Mr Ollivander had nothing on Professor Twining, Harry found him while in London with Ginny the day of the signing. So Harry set of for Muggle London, the shop itself was bright and bold with blues and green paint everywhere. Most Muggles tutted as they walked passed but very few actually stopped. Harry walked boldly through the door and striaght to the from counter.

"Professor?" he aksed and from a beaded 'staff only' room stepped out a fat bolding man, who had bright blue eyes and had laugh lines across his forehead

"Yes?" he siad polietly  
"Harry James Potter" Harry said holding out his left arm, Knowing this was a secrect within the magical communty, the professor gasps

"Young Harry," he said stepping forwards shaking his hand "I haven't seen you since you were a small child, what the devil happened to you?" he asked

"Voldermort" was all Harry said the professor nodded

"Come through the back Harry, and we will hook you up" Harry followed the professor through the beads and stepped in a whole new place, books and large objects filled the walls, all that stood was a small table with three boxes on and two chairs, the professor pointed to one directing Harry to sit down. All of Harry's shopping was wizing towards another small table where it settled in a neat pile. Harry grinned and took the seat

"Now all you need to do is place your right hand in each box and pull what ever floats in your hand out of the box, this one" he siad pointing to a smaller than the rest box "is the wood box, this one" he said pointing to the slightly larger box "Is the object so like dragon heart string for example" he siad "and this one" pointing to the thrid largest box "Is the size" Harry nodded and with the word he placed his hand in the smaller box and as soon as he did he felt the same warmth breath as he did in Gringotts. Harry pulled out a large bit of "Willow" said the professor, with the oak in hand he placed it in the second box and pulled out "holly and unicorn hair", harry nodded and placed all three objects in the thrid and final box where he kept his hand and he felt a slightly warmer feel than before and it was several moments before Harry pulled out a 10 and half inch wand which had a green dragon jewl on the end of his wand, the dragon came alive when Harry waved the wand around and wrapped itself around Harry's right arm, the wand itself felt more powerful than any other he has ever held.

"Now than Mr Potter that will be 1,100 gallons" the Professor said

"but?" Harry ask willing to pay more

"Now I know I am over expensive but you are Harry Potter child to a good friend of mine, and I will throw in a proctector arm hoster for 5 hundred" Harry nodded and spent 2,000 gallons in the shop on the wand hoster, proctive night stand box, cleaning kits, and a book on do it yourself spells and locks. Harrys parcels followed him to the front where Harry placed them all in his trunk, which he then placed a feather light charm and then shurk his trunk, he then placed the trunk in his over size jean pockets and left for muggle london, after going to a cash point to take some muggle money out of his Gringotts account, he stopped by a jewlers to fetch Hermiones Birthday present and then he left Muggle london in a taxi to Magnolia Crestant, Harry then thanked and paid the taxi driver before walking the few hundred yards to Privet Drive, when he got there Aunt Petunia told him to make a cheese sandwich and to go back to his room.

When Vernon came home at 9 o'clock after a few drinks in the local, he came to Harry and asked him to move to Dudleys Second room. It was past two o clock in the morning when Dudley finshed his tantrum, this was only caused by Vernon who clipped Dudley around the ear and sent him to bed.

After spending several hours talking to Hermione, Harry settled down and drifted of to a peaceful sleep for the first time in over a year.

Somewhere in Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardary, two first year folders anda large book changed, it was nothing big, just the names had changed, but no- one spotted this as the headmaster had just left the office.

Somewhere in the depths of the Minstary of Magic the same thing happened two names changed, but yet again no-one noticed and the person who worked there had just left the room...

**okay guys a nice long one for you...thank you everyone who is reviewing, following or adding to favourites, this has to be my best one so far and i'm having fun writting this, so i hope you all enjoy reading, sorry for any grammar or spelling mistakes but for some reaosn my spell check is coming up clear :S its set to English UK so if anyone outside is unsure on any words in my story, that you dont understand then PM me to let me know and i should be able to give you an explination. You know the drill i dont own anything you reconise. And review please **

**oh PPS i dont know what a Beta is so could someone please PM me the meaning and how to do it? **

**thanks **

**love ya  
Rainwitch out! **

xx


	7. Authors Note 1

**Hey guys, this is a quick authors note. I'm putting Grey is the New Black on hold until I find myself a Beta, however I will still be writting them up, just not uploading until they are checked by my partner and my Beta, (just to be sure). Sorry to those that are enjoying reading it, but i promise to make it up to you all. However donot hesatate to inbox me with any comments or suggestions on the story. Or even review, i dont mind :) and please check out my facebook page – Rainwitch Parker- for more information on other stories and pictures. **

**Love you all **

**Rainwitch148 xxxx**


	8. Chapter 7

**Hey guys, well I've finally found a beta , who I know personally, so now my story should be better than the previous chapters, well anyway on with the show you know the drill I dont own anything :)**

Chapter 7

It has been a few days since the big move in to Dudley's second room, and Harry felt as if the world was at his feet. He practised everything he could remember, including Occlumency, Legilimency, and apparition, he also (with the help of Hermione, through the mind and the books that he bought from Diagon ally) he learnt Ancient Runes, and Arithmancy. Before he and Hermione came back in time, they were skilled Animagus, Harry was a Stag and Hermione was a Otter.(**A/N I don't know what Animagus form they took as it was never stated, but I have looked on wikipdia and it states that the Animagus, is the same form of the patronus) **Harry was then thankful he no-longer had the soul of Voldermort inside him. He was still a parcelmouth though, to the disappointment of both Harry and Hermione.

Harry was soon packed and ready to go on the 31st August and a plan was forming in his mind. The day started with Harry cooking breakfast and eating a small portion of his own. He then cleaned after the Dursleys, he'd just finished washing the last plate up when his plan formed. The Dursleys were in the Living room watching normal TV, when Dudley and Vernon both went red in the face and started to blow up. Aunt Petunia screamed and tried to stop her boys from blowing up further. Harry grinned and whipped his wand out and Petunia screamed at the sight.

"FREAK" she shrieked at him, she tried swinging for him. He ducked and dived and laughed loudly.

"No more" Harry said grinning, with a swish Harry stuck Dudley and Vernon to the ceiling, Harry left them on the ceiling and turned to Aunt Petunia, and grinned

"Pay-backs a bitch" he said and he grinned.

"W-w-w-w-h-h-h-a-a-a-t you going to do?" she asked

"To you?" he asked a glint in his eyes

she nodded

"Well let me see you turned a blind eye on those to oaf's while they beat me up, so you deserve the exact same as them" he said "but I'm not like that, so I'm leaving for Hogwarts today and I wont be coming back, so I'll send for some one to de-stick them in about – I don't know in about 2 years"

Harry grinned at her and left, he walked to the end of the road before calling the knight bus.

"I am Stan Shunpike I am the conductor-" The boy said, he looked very young, like this was his first year out of school, there was an older conductor near the driver looking on and watching like he was testing the boy.

"I know who you are, just get me to the leaky Cauldron, please." he said handing over the eleven sickles and not taking the bottle of water that he had offered. Stan nodded and handed Harry his ticket and went back to his place near the older conductor.

Harry climbed onto the bus where he saw the only seat was near Eric and the annoying shrunken head.

Harry settled into the chair and Ernie slammed his foot on the accelerator and Harry was pushed into his seat, he could see that Stan was not used to it yet as he needed to hold onto a rail but he made it look like he was as good as the older conductor, he also didn't talk to Ernie as much as he must not have know him for long enough.

Within the hour Harry had arrived at The Leaky Cauldron and after talking to Tom and paying for a room settled in to his room, it was the same room that he had gotten in his third year number eleven, thinking of tomorrow, he fell asleep, for the first time in 21 years he was dreading going to Hogwarts, even if it was the second time around.

**Okay guys, the end of chapter 7 is here and now that I have several beta's **_does a little jig _**I can update more regularly. Well see some of you in chapter 8 :D **

**RainWitch148 out!  
xxx**


	9. Chapter 8

**Hello :) and welcome to Chapter 8, I hope you enjoyed chapter 7. and well I have nothing to say here really apart from you know the drill I don't own anything, and just a quick note thank you to my beta and thank YOU, yes You for the review either good or bad. On with the Show :) xxx P.S A/N at the end **

Chapter 8

A knocking on the door woke Harry up the following morning. He climbed out of his warm bed to answer the door, Tom was juggling a tray, which held Harry's fry up he ordered, the night before and Hedwig who hitched a ride on his other free arm.

"Ah Morning Lord Potter" Tom said

"Morning" Harry muttered letting him in, Hedwig flew to the head board of Harry's un-made bed, Tom placed the breakfast tray on the table next to the fire which he lit with a wave of his wand. Harry felt instantly warmer, Tom stood and then bowed out the room, Harry thanked him and shut the door. He ate very little of his breakfast for he felt nervous about the up coming journey.

Once showered, changed, and Hedwig in her cage, Harry made his way down stairs, with no one recognising him (he brought a cap for outings such as this) he made his way to the muggle world outside. He caught the Knight Bus to Kings cross, Stan was the conductor again and looked nearly asleep at the time, grabbed a trolley and waited for Hermione.

"It's the same every year" he herd _that _voice "packed with muggles of course, come on platform nine and three quarters this way, alright Percy you first" Mrs. Weasley said Percy ran through the wall as she looked around the platform it was as if she was _waiting _for _someone _"Fred you next" she said once she did a once over on the platform, she pointed to one of the twins.

"He's not Fred," George stated "I am"

"Honestly women and you call yourself our mother!" Fred said amused

"Sorry George" Mrs. Weasley said

"I'm only joking I am Fred" Fred said and rushed through the barrier before Mrs. Weasley could slap him, Fred was soon followed by George.

"Where is he mum?" a younger Ginny asked "You promised"

"Well I don't know dear" Mrs Weasley said looking around more. Harry took the opportunity to lean on the wall by the time Mrs. Weasley and Ron looked back, Harry has slipped in to the wall and was now facing the familiar large red train. Harry with his belonging walked to the end of the train where he knew Hermione would be and sure enough he spotted his bushy haired best friend saying good bye to her parents. Harry boarded the train and sat near the window so he could be easily spotted, Hermione climbed aboard when the warning whistle blow.

"Harry" she screeched just as the train moved minutes later. She hugged him tightly and he got a mouth full of hair, she was still using the vanilla shampoo.

"Hermione" he said "It feels so much better now I get to see you in person, instead of talking up here" Harry pointed to the side of his head, as she nodded.

"I know," she said sitting down next to him, she smiled and pulled out a first year book.

"Excuse me?" a small voice said from the door a few moments later, Harry recognised the voice and smiled as Neville Longbottom was stood in the door, red from embarrassment "Can I sit here?" he asked politely

"Of course" Hermione said as Harry nodded

"Thanks" he said sitting opposite them, "Neville Longbottom" he said holding out his hand he looked at Hermione first

"I'm Hermione Granger" Hermione said shaking his hand

"I'm Harry Potter" Harry said Neville smiled at him and shook his hand making no recollection of knowing him.

"Well Neville, what House do you think you will be in?" Hermione asked and soon the talk turned to Houses and Hogwarts in general. Harry and Hermione talked and agreed it was easier to keep the whole time travel on a low, and acted like 11 year olds and not 21 year old in 11 year old bodies.

A few hours of travelling the lady with the sweet trolley came around and Harry pretty much ordered everything he did last time but shared it three ways instead of two, though Hermione did not each that much because her parents were dentists. Once the Hogwarts Express pulled in to Hogmead station, they filed towards Hagrids familiar voice of 'first years this way' and trekked to the boats,with four in a boat Neville, Harry, Hermione and to both Harry and Hermione's dismay Ron, they set off across the lake towards Hogwarts.

"The View it always gets me" Hermione muttered to Harry quietly, Harry nodded and looked up to _his _castle, where she shone brighter, than both Harry and Hermione had ever seen in both time-lines.

"Everything must be lit this year," Hagrid Scottish voice said from the front "I've never seen her this bright before."

They soon reached the docks and stumbled out, and followed Hagrid to some large Oak doors where he knocked three times with a large hand, within moments the doors opened and Professor McGonagall stood with a scroll of parchment in her hands.

"The first years Professor" Hagrid said

"Thank you, I can take it from here" she said nodding looking at each and every one of them, she paused at Harry and nodded to herself. "Follow me" they followed her to the original room that Harry waited in. She stood at the front of the room and smiled a cool smile, it was not cold but it was not the most welcoming smile they had seen from the woman.

"Welcome to Hogwarts, Now in a few moments you will pass through these doors and join your class mates, but before you take your seats. You will be sorted in to your houses. They are Gryffindor, Ravenclaw, Hufflepuff, and Slytherin. Now your houses will be like your family. Your triumphs will earn you house points. Any rule breaking will lose you house points. At the end of the year the house with the most points will win the house cup" she said.

A croak could be herd through out the room and sure enough Trevor Neville's toad was sat at McGonagall's feet, where Neville collected him and with a pointed look Neville jumped back in the group his face as red as the Weasley hair.

"The sorting ceremony will begin momentary" she said walking away.

"So its true then," the voice of one Draco Malfoy "What there saying on the train, Harry Potter's come to Hogwarts," he stepped forward as the other students whispered "this is Crabbe and Goyle" he said nodding towards the two over large thugs "And I'm Malfoy, Draco Malfoy" he said looking at Harry, Ron snorted from behind Neville "think my name's funny do you?" he asked looking at Ron, "well no need to ask yours, red hair, hand me down robes, you must be a Weasley?" he said Draco looked Harry, "Some Wizarding Family's are better than others Potter, I can help you there" he said holding out a hand for him to shake.  
"Well temping as it is Malfoy," he said looking at Hermione "If you can't accept my best friends Hermione and Neville, then you must be of the wrong sort" Harry said Ron glared daggers at both Hermione and Neville, while Draco didn't have the chance to answer as McGonnagall came back and tapped him on the back gently looking at the crowd she said "were ready for you now" and turned through the door.

They followed her through the door and in to the Great Hall, Harry didn't know wither he felt, as he'd been through it before and wasn't sure how the hat would react to the them this time. Once they reached the top table with their backs to the students they waited, Harry and Hermione waited for their names bored as they new who was going in to which house. The biggest change was Hermione's and Neville's sorting as they both made Ravenclaw and soon it was Harry's turn.

"Harry Potter?" McGonagall asked the whispering soon erupted behind Harry, who was grinning, "Harry Potter?" she said a little louder, she looked worryingly at Dumbledore and he nodded

"Lord Harry James Potter?" she tried and at this Harry smirked and stepped forward.

He stepped up on the step and turned to face the school, the last thing he saw was Ron looking shocked, before Darkness took over his eyes.

"**Ahh Harry Potter, it has been a long time sense I have sorted someone twice, and then you and Ms Granger decide to change that, now the question is where to put you?" **the ancient hat said in his mind.

"Just please sort me, we could talk for weeks about what has happen but I don't think we have time." Harry said in a sort of bored tone.

"**Well you did do well in Gryffindor last time but that would not get you to where you need to go, ohh what's this a Weasley being sly," **as the Hat looked deeper in Harry's mind,** "Well that won't do, can't have a Gryffindor without there courage, so better be in..."**

"RAVENCLAW" screamed the hat towards the hall, Hermione and Neville cheered the loudest as they stood with the rest of the Raven house, smiling Harry made he's way from the stool to them where he sat in between them.

The sorting ceremony never got more interesting than what it was about to be come, Hermione and Harry were getting restless as the first years thinned out, but Ronald Weasley's sorting had the school in shock for most of the night, as he was sorted in to Slytherin, he was the first Weasley not to be sorted in to Gryffindor in two hundred and seventy years. He was red faced through out the entire dinner, which he did not eat much for the first time in there history with him and after he was looking like he was about to cry when he was shown the way to the Slytherin dorms.

Harry and Hermione along with Neville followed a unknown fifth year prefect to their tower, with the password as Wit beyond man's greatest power. They settled in to the common rooms quite easily, The dorms itself wasn't stairs leading up, or sorted in to year like the Gryffindors. There was two separate corridors, where they had the names of the students on the doors and that became your rooms for 6 years, 7th years had the choice of sharing or you could have a room of your own, the corridors magically wrapped itself around the tower, getting higher. There was two to a dorm and you got to choose your partner, as long it was male-male or female-female, and the rule stated that you could mix with other years, (for example if you had a same sex relative a year or two younger with you, you were welcome or encouraged to share with them for at least a year and at the end of the year you could changed room mates) Harry choose Neville who was quite surprised, and they were trusted not to mix as no spell prevented anyone going in any ones dorm, as it was a matter of trust. Both Harry and Hermione liked this dorm set out as it was a lot more relaxed than other houses plus Hermione had her own dorm as there was a odd number of first years this year, and she didn't mind as she had in mind whom she'd like to share with next year, with thoughts drifting to what they could change and what they had to keep with in there time line Harry and Hermione settled down for the night but once in bed they talked for another half an hour before the day caught up with Harry and he fell asleep.

Somewhere in the Slytherin dorms a red haired eleven year old boy was crying to himself, his whole life was in tatters because he got sorted in the wrong house, he was meant to be Gryffindor, and he was meant to be Harry Potter's best friend, even if he hated the boy, he was meant to shut his mouth and get on with it, but no the boy had to be sorted in to know it all Ravenclaws house.

Ron wiped a bit of snot away from his nose and looked around the room. He was happy because he had his own room and bathroom, but he hated the green, he wanted gold and red, but he was never see that dorm, thanks to the stupid hat. Ron groaned as he sat up and reach for his uncompleted letter. He signed it and then folded it, placing the now compete letter on his dresser he tried to settle down to sleep in the soft silk sheets.

A clock chimed somewhere and a groan could be herd a ghost of a blonde women watch as Albus Dumbledore tossed and turned in his sleep, she shook her head as he kept muttering the words 'boy' 'Potter' and 'kill' in his sleep. The ghost looked at Falkes as he too slept and tossed and turned and smiled, waving her arm she and the bird disappeared in a small bright light, that neither disturbed Dumbledore or the bird...

**Okay guys finished the chapter so tell me what you think! Reviews please**

**A/N:**

**Okay those that are from outside the UK a fry up is a full/ tradional English breakfast, we call them the good ol' full breakie where we get sauages, eggs, bacon, hash brown, black pudding, beans, toast fried bread, tinned tomatos: its basicly a really big tasty but mess on a plate, and we brits love it :D and btw anything you dont understand just let me know cheers guys!**

**thanks to everyone who has reviews, added me or the story to thier alerts and even those that are following me, you guys are truly an insperations and I love all thoughts, comments and advice**

**Rainwitch148 out! :D **

**xxx**


	10. Chapter 9

**Hey there guys, hope all is well, sorry for leaving, I have really bad writers block so going to try, Sorry I will make it up to you so here is Chapter 9. well enjoy. Authors note at bottom with disclaimer.**

Chapter 9

Harry woke to Neville getting ready for school, sitting up Harry yawned.

"Morning Harry" Neville said looking down to his tie.

"M-m-m-m-morning" Harry said shuffling a yawn, and climbing out of bed.

Grabbing his school uniform Harry shuffled to the bathroom, where he did his morning business.

Half an hour later Harry and Neville where ready and the went to the Common room where Hermione was waiting with a large back pack.

"Hermione you don't need all those books, you'll get back ache" Harry said as Neville nodded.

"I wont, I practised a feather light charm, my dad and I practised with bricks and my books" Hermione said grinning "Plus its only until I know what lessons we got when, I can easily come back after 2nd period"

"Well Hermione that's Brilliant" Neville grinned praising her

"Well I can show you both if you like that is?" she offered Neville nodded with a blush and a small 'please'.

They made there way to the Great Hall with out getting lost (thanks to Harry that is) and made there way to the Ravenclaw table, sitting down, they smiled to the other 1st year Ravens.

"Morning everyone" Harry said the other first year smiled shyly, as Harry reached for bacon, eggs and toast.

Once the small group finished there breakfast the small Professor Flitwick, handed them there timetables, Harry's and the other first years, had most of there classes with Slytherin but they had a fair few with both Hufflepuff and Gryffindor.

So with Double Potions being with Catherine they headed down to the Dungeons, they must have changed it so that Harry would be with the Sytherin as Ravenclaw were with Hufflepuff last time.

Once they reached the Dungeons there was already a few nervous first years,

Seated and set up the students waited for the teacher. Storming in Professor Snape made a dramatic entrance to scare the first years, it worked everyone except Harry jumped, he was smirking, Harry sat there and tried to remember the questions Snape asked him, while Harry was thinking Snape made his usual speech after taking the register.

"There will be no foolish wand waving or silly incarnations in this class. As such I don't expect to enjoy the subtle science and exact art that is potion making. However those select few" Snape glances at Malfoy. "who possess the predisposition, I can teach how to bewitch the mind, ensnare the senses. I can tell you how to bottle fame, brew glory and even put a stopper in death" Snape glances at Harry who smiles at him.

"Ah Mr Potter our new celebrity. Tell me what would I get if I added powered root of asphodel to an infusion of wormwood?" Snape asked his black beady eyes on Harry, from Harry's left Hermione's hand shot straight in the air. Harry looked at her.

"Drought of the Living Death sir" he said looking back at Snape

Snape's face showed shock for a very brief moment, but he moved quickly to the next question.

"Where would you look Mr Potter if I asked you to find me a Bezoar?" he asked again

"The Students Store cupboard sir, or in a stomach of a goat and will save from most potions" Harry replied, most students where shocked that anyone would stand the Professor up like that.

Snape glared and asked the final question "Mr Potter what is the difference between Monkshood and Wolfs-bane?" he asked looking at Harry with 'dare you to answer' look.

Harry smirked "they both the same plant sir, which also goes by the name of Aconite" Snape glared at him.

"Tell me Mr Potter do you think your better than everyone else?" he asked Harry shook his head

"No" he said

"Well do tell me why your showing off, They where NEWT questions and your not meant to know them, so 10 points from Ravenclaw for your cheek, and another 20 for being a know-it-all" Snape said stalking back to his desk.

"Why the hell are you not writing this down?" he shouted at the class.

With a lot of rustling the Potions master could hear lots of scratching as quills where dipped in ink and being used on sheets of parchment.

Snape opened a draw and looked at an old picture, making sure his poker face was on he watched as two people waved at him smiling from the picture, on was him as a first year and next to was a red haired girl who smiled and blew a kiss.

Getting up Snape then flicked his wand at the blackboard and said "The potions on the board, you have forty-five minutes." Before glaring at everyone working.

Harry was already talking to Hermione in his head and was thinking about reporting the class to Professor Flitwick, they were making plans to have the class watched and even thinking of making memory vials, before long they had a perfect potion in front of them where they took three samples, one for Snape, one for themselves and one for Flitwick to hold on too. It was something that Snape didn't see.

Once Harry handed his work, Snape 'accidently' dropped the container so it smashed on the floor, and with a wave of Snape's wand Harry 's potions was vanished out of his cauldron,

"Zero Potter" Snape said not even looking up from his marking.

"That's okay Professor better luck next time" Harry said grinning at both Hermione and Neville they left a shocked Snape behind.

The day was uneventful for the rest of the day, Harry and Hermione felt really good being back at Hogwarts, what they didn't know was that they were being watched by a new enemy- one Ronald Weasley.

**A/N I am so sorry for leaving, I have a bad writers block, the worst is I'm thinking of writing a Wrestling or Supernatural OC story, I'm going to put up a poll on my profile, and which ever one is most popular I'll consider writing so get your votes in :), also this is a short one as I'm running out of Idea's...so if you have any then please don't hesitate to in-box me...I need them. Sorry the story is short, Any way, I don't own anything you recognise! **

Rainwitch148 out!

x


End file.
